


Co-operation

by derryderrydown



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Co-operation

The first formal meeting between UNIT and Torchwood, the first official acknowledgement of Torchwood's existence, and there's only one reason Jack went to the trouble of arranging it.

"Brigadier," he says, and holds out his hand. The other man's nearly skeletal with age but he still holds himself stiffly erect. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Really." Lethbridge-Stewart gives him a hard look. "Torchwood and UNIT aren't renowned for playing well together."

Jack shrugs. "I'm not like most people Torchwood employs." He doesn't mean to but he leans forward and he knows he sounds too desperate as he says, "I'm friends with the Doctor. Was friends."

"Not like most people at Torchwood, then," Lethbridge-Stewart says, and he doesn't look any less suspicious of Jack.

"It was a long time ago," Jack says. "Tell me about him. What he was like when you knew him."

It's a long wait but Lethbridge-Stewart finally says, "Which one did you know?" and Jack knows he'll get what he wants.


End file.
